You're so close, yet so far
by ParachutesandAirplanes
Summary: Randy just went out for a little drink, but it turned out to be something else.


Characters/Pairing: Randy Orton/Justin Gabriel

Disclaimers: All characters used in this story are NOT mine. They belong to Vince McMahon. (Dear Mr. McMahon, PLEASE ADOPT ME! lol)

Author: shattereddreams

Summary: Randy just went out for a little drink, but it turned out to be something else.

Note: this is my first story. please. go easy on me! comments and reviews are appreciated!

**You're so close, yet so far (it felt so wrong, yet so right)**

I lie awake in my bed, thinking of what to do. It's 1 o' clock in the morning. I got up and took my wallet and jacket then went out. I found myself inside the bar at the hotel. I walked to a bar stool and sat on it.

As I take my second beer, I heard someone singing, humming a familiar tune. I really didn't mind it at first, but the sound got louder and louder. I looked at my right and saw Justin was the one humming the tune. He looks drunk, I suppose. With eyes half-lidded and a smile written all over his face, I'm sure.

"_Hey Randy." _he said, smiling.

"_Hey Justin. How long have you been here?" _I turned to my side to face him.

He laughed. Trying not to stumble down in this stool _"I don't know.." _he said slowly _"..maybe a few hours ago. I was with the gang earlier, but…" _he took a sip of his beer _"..I told them I wanna stay here." _He finally smiled.

Our "conversation" went on for an hour or so until…

Justin laughed again _"You know.. I wanna tell you something.."_

I giggled _"What is it?" _I almost stumbled on my seat. Thankfully, Justin held my wrist to avoid myself from falling down.

We were looking at each other for a few more minutes. I can feel fire burning in me. The unusual sensation inside me is driving me insane. In a flash, he pulled me closer to him and kissed my lips. It started slow, and then the kiss got deeper. I felt his tongue brushed my teeth, and I returned the favor. It went to the time when our tongues were fighting for dominance, and then it all went to a blur.

All I hear are buzzing sounds and the sound of the elevator's ring. I felt myself being slightly dragged somewhere. I blinked a few times and saw Justin holding my waist, walking. We went to his floor to his hotel room.

He helped me sit on the edge of the bed. I groaned and lay in his bed, looking at the ceiling. It felt so hot. It's actually great to feel like this. I sighed and closed my eyes.

A few moments later, I hear him humming again, inside the bathroom, probably in the shower. I tried to control my emotions not to go or peek in the bathroom, but I failed. I opened the door slightly and peeked inside. I saw the shower door open, yet the whole thing is filled with the foggy moisture of the warm water.

I quiet walked inside the bathroom, slowly peeking in the shower. Then I saw him, naked. Eyes closed, caressing his body. That's when I felt blood rushing through my veins.

I bit my lip, hard. I closed my eyes as I feel something uncomfortable inside my pants. I shook my head and walked slowly away.

As I held the knob of the door, he grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I turned around and there I saw him again. Soaking wet, naked. He got that sexy smirk on his face. _Dammit. _I felt more aroused than before.

He slammed me to the door, never letting his grip go. He planted kisses on my neck and chest. After that, he undid my belt, unbuttoned my pants and let it slid down my ankles.

He bit his lip as he saw my boxers doing nothing to hide my erection. He took off my boxers, leaving the both of us naked. His breathing got heavier like I do.

"_About what I said earlier…" _he said _"..I'm quite sure you know what I mean now."_

"_If you want to do this, just do it!" _I snapped.

He smirked. He touched my cock and stroked it. I closed my eyes, trying not to get too carried away with the feeling. He started kissing my lips again. I can't help to suppress a moan as he crashed his lips on mine.

"_More.." _I mumbled in his lips.

Then his speed got faster than before. The pleasure is too much to handle. Each stroke is just driving me over the edge. I can feel my muscles tense. Everything is just too much to handle. I'm sure he realizes it as he stopped. I opened my eyes, I saw him smiling in front of me.

"_Take me. I'm all yours." _He whispered in my ear

"_Are you sure?" _I asked him.

He only nodded.

I don't know how to do this, but hell, I want to. So bad. I grabbed his thigh and I let myself slide into him. _It was tight, so hot. _I tried not to explode at that moment. We stayed that way for a few minutes just to let him adjust to my length.

"_Please, Randy. Move." _Justin moaned.

I obeyed him and thrusted inside him. It started with a slow pace, then it goes faster and faster. Everything just felt purely pleasure. Moans and groans filled the room. I never thought of having this kind of "relationship" with someone. But with Justin, I think we can find a way to work it out.

After a few more thrusts, I felt myself exploding in him. I never heard myself moaning his name, rather I just felt blood rushing and banging in my ears.

I slid myself out of him and went to the bed. Our breathing is still heavy. After a few minutes, we were lying on the bed, breathing coming back to normal.

I woke up the next morning. Head banging inside. I felt him hove closer to me. I smiled as I caressed his cheek. His eyes slowly opened wide.

"_Hey. How are you feeling?" _I said.

"_Not good. I feel weird." _He frowned.

"_Listen…about last night..I mean.." _I bit my lip

"_I know. It didn't turn out the way we expected." _He sighed

"_So are we going to continue this?" _I looked at him

"_Well… if you want to. I guess it'll be okay." _he said as he smiled

I smirked then kissed his forehead. Well, I guess this is the start of something. The question is, will this work out? Can we go through this without quitting about our decision? I'll leave those questions to you..

_To be Continued…..(?) Nah. Don't think so. _

* * *

please leave your comments! it will all be appreciated! :)


End file.
